


Honeymoon Bliss

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Santorini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke and Michaela enjoy their honeymoon in Santorini
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone





	Honeymoon Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> If we get Season Three, we better get a cute honeymoon scene

It was a beautiful sunny day in Santorini. The sky was a pale cornflower blue with no cloud in sight, and the waves lapped gently on the shore. Paradise. It was absolute paradise. There was a gentle breeze that blew gently across the palm trees that surrounded the island. The blue domed buildings that were iconic to Santorini shone in the sun’s rays.

On a resort on the top part of the island, Michaela was lying in a hammock, relaxing. This was what she wanted for months on end; to escape New York with the one person she loved most in the world: Zeke. She remembered when they had talked about doing if Zeke beat the Death Date and she had mentioned she had wanted to take a year off and see the world. She remembered when Zeke told her that involved getting on a plane, which Michaela giggled at. But, she had actually done it, she had managed to get on an airplane, with Zeke giving her reassurance that the plane wouldn’t pull off another Flight 828 again. Instead of a year, they had decided to do six months instead. So far, they were only on Week One. They already visited mainland Greece but Michaela wanted to see Santorini. So they decided to spend the weekend there before heading off to Thailand. They spent the morning walking along the beach, hand in hand and dipping their feet into the warm water of the ocean. They also walked into town and bought themselves some souvenirs to take home with them. Towards the afternoon, Michaela headed back to the resort while Zeke went off by himself to get something. He told her it was a surprise. She had grinned at him and he told her to go rest for a bit. So here she was, lying in the hammock, waiting for Zeke to come back from his expedition.

She heard footsteps inside their resort room and she knew Zeke was back. She heard him in the kitchen, grabbing a knife and something made out of glass from the cupboard. She then heard the familiar sound of something being squeezed into the pitcher and a moment later, Zeke came out to the little porch area, holding two glasses of orange juice in his hands. “Hey,” Michaela said as she noticed Zeke walk towards her. “Is this the surprise?” He nodded. “Freshly made orange juice for my beautiful wife and me,” he said softly as he gave her a glass. She took a sip and smacked her lips. “That’s some really good orange juice,” she said as she took another sip. He shrugged. “Figured we might as well appreciate the local goods that Santorini has. And besides, I was craving some anyways.” Michaela laughed. “You spoil me, Ezekiel Landon,” she said as she gestured to him to join her in the hammock. He laughed. “And I enjoy doting on my beautiful wife.”

Zeke took a sip of his orange juice and set it down on the table that was next to the hammock and then climbed into the hammock and wrapped his arms around Michaela. She sighed and she laid her head on his chest. She moved her fingers around in circles on his shirt as he moved closer to her. “I’m so glad that I have you,” whispered Michaela.

“Me too.”

“I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I know. We’re going to make so many memories together.”

Zeke took Michaela’s left hand and he rubbed his thumb on her wedding ring. He had started doing that recently, and Michaela loved it when he did that; it brought her comfort and bliss. “So, are you excited for Thailand?” he asked. She nodded. “I can’t wait to visit the mountains, and see the markets and the beach too,” she murmured. He stroked her hair and she gazed into those soft, gentle hazel eyes. “And try some real authentic Thai food. Maybe you could learn some pointers when we get back.” Zeke chuckled. “I might as well.” Ever since the start of their honeymoon, Zeke would cook breakfast and dinner and they would go out for lunch and sometimes dinner. Even though the food from the restaurants were good, Michaela always preferred Zeke’s cooking more and he always bought the freshest ingredients from the local markets. She remembered when he made that amazing rice pilaf, with chicken and rice and feta cheese and sunflower seeds on their first night in Greece. Her mouth watered at that memory. Michaela giggled. “You’re making me hungry,” she giggled as she moved her head and kissed him on the lips.

“Hmmm, hungry for what? Food? Kisses?”

“Both.”

“Well, it isn’t quite dinner time yet, but I could offer you the latter.”

She grinned at him. “Okay,” she said as she pulled him in for another kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and his beard and she felt his hands run through her hair. They paused and looked at each other. “I love you so much,” Michaela whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. “I love you too.”

They got off the hammock some time later to make dinner which was a Greek salad and they brought their dinner back to the hammock. As the sun set upon Santorini, Michaela and Zeke were wrapped in each other’s arms, knowing that this was the bliss that they had wanted for so long. This was their paradise and it always will be.


End file.
